$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 8 & 8 \\ 2 & 7 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 2 & 2 \\ 8 & 7 & 1 \\ 8 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$